Et les princesse déchues, et les poupées abandonnées
by Amazaria
Summary: Narcissa a toujours été du genre à regarder le monde brûler pour sa famille. (Quitte à brûler avec.)


_**J'avais dis que le prochain OS arriverait bientôt, hein ?**_

 _ **Ouais... ben j'ai menti, apparemment.**_

 _ **Attendez, attendez ! J'ai une excuse viable, cette fois : les examens, c'est de la merde.**_

 ** _(Et peut-être que les-dits examens se sont terminés il y a plus d'une semaine mais vous savez quoi ? Chut, d'abord.)_**

 ** _Bon, donc je suis de retour avec "_** **Et les princesses déchues, et les poupées abandonnées** ** _" et wow, est-ce que je vous ai déjà dit que j'adorais Narcissa ?_**

 ** _Je veux dire, cet OS et les prochains qui suivront le prouvera sans doute, mais laissez moi l'écrire, afin que ce soit clair : j'adore Narcissa._**

 ** _Et qu'est-ce que je fais, quand j'adore un personnage ? J'écris un OS ultra-triste résumant toutes les épreuve de sa vie, bien sûr !_**

 ** _Ah. Ah. Ah._**

 ** _Je vous laisse lire maintenant !_**

* * *

Narcissa est une enfant de l'hiver. Elle naît au beau milieu du mois de décembre, à mi-chemin vers la fin de l'année.

(C'est sans doute un présage pour le reste de sa vie.)

Narcissa naît dans une famille fière et décadente, l'ultime héritière d'une lignée qui régna un jour sur les autres. Narcissa naît et grandit entourée de deux sœurs et deux cousins, de règles et codes, et elle vit dans l'ombre. Narcissa est une poupée de porcelaine au cœur trop fragile, dès le début. C'est sans doute pour ça qu'elle se brise si facilement, tout au long de sa vie.

Narcissa grandit entourée de deux sœurs qu'elle admire plus que tout et pour qui elle ferait n'importe quoi. Narcissa grandit entourée de traîtres, de fantômes et de fous. Narcissa grandit, et elle aime sa famille plus que tout au monde.

Narcissa grandit et elle n'arrive jamais à rassembler sa famille, et c'est la plus grande tragédie de sa vie.

-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-

Andromeda choisit un jour de juillet pour s'enfuir.

Il fait exceptionnellement beau, ce jour-là ; le soleil brille tellement fort qu'on dirait qu'il cherche à se faire pardonner pour tous les jours de grisaille du reste de l'année. Il ne fait pas trop chaud, cependant ; un vent léger souffle, trop léger pour soulever les chapeaux ou claquer les portes, mais assez fort pour rafraîchir l'atmosphère et la rendre assez supportable.

Narcissa se réveille tôt, ce jour-là ; ce n'est pas étonnant, elle a toujours été la plus matinale de sa famille, après tout.

Elle ne se réveille pas assez tôt pour empêcher Andromeda de détruire son univers, par contre.

C'est logique, en un sens. Andromeda l'a toujours devancé en tout.

D'aussi loin que Narcissa puisse s'en souvenir, en fait, ses sœurs l'ont toujours devancé en tout. Bellatrix est plus déterminée que sa petite sœur, par exemple ; plus puissante, aussi. Elle porte le nom et les cheveux sombres, si sombres des Blacks avec une supériorité que n'a pas Narcissa ; elle est à la fois la plus grande fierté de leurs parents et leur plus grande déception ; parce que même si elle a surpassé toutes leurs attentes, elle n'a pas la même intelligence redoutable qu'Andromeda. Parce qu'Andromeda est intelligente ; une surdouée, tellement, tellement, tellement plus intelligente que Narcissa, que quiconque dans leur famille, et probablement plus intelligente que toute personne dans sa génération.

C'est sans doute pour ça qu'elle a réussi à trouver comment briser le cœur de sa petite sœur jusqu'à ce que le moindre espoir de le réparer soit réduit en morceau si petits qu'il est impossible de les voir.

Andromeda est plus gentille que ne l'est Narcissa, également : c'est sans doute pour ça qu'elle a laissé une longue lettre expliquant sa décision. Enfin, sa lettre n'explique rien, rien du tout ; tout ce qu'il y a dessus, c'est des mots sans sens, et tout ce que Narcissa arrive à comprendre c'est qu'Andromeda aimait assez un garçon né-moldu pour abandonner ses sœurs.

Narcissa n'a jamais vraiment détesté les moldu, ou les né-moldus ; sur ce sujet comme sur de nombreux autres, son avis se trouve pile au milieu de celui de ses sœurs. Elle ne méprise pas tout ce qui n'est pas sorcier de pure souche comme le fait Bellatrix ; mais elle n'est pas en désaccord total avec l'avis de sa famille comme l'est Andromeda.

Pourtant, à ce moment-là, au moment précis où ses yeux tombent sur le mot fatidique, « né-moldu », elle se met à détester tous ces gens qui lui ont volé sa grande sœur sans même essayer.

Ce n'est pas juste, elle pense ; parce que Narcissa a toujours essayé, elle. Elle a toujours essayé de réconcilier ses sœurs, de satisfaire ses parents, de faire honneur à sa famille ; il semble qu'elle n'arrivera jamais à faire la moindre de ces tâches.

(Elle est peut-être juste condamnée à voir sa si précieuse famille s'entre-déchirer chaque jour un peu plus.)

Bellatrix n'est pas surprise de la nouvelle, lorsqu'elle l'apprend ; c'est logique, parce que Bellatrix est réaliste, tellement plus réaliste que sa petite sœur qui croit encore qu'elle aura droit à une vie de conte de fée, où les épreuves ne sont qu'éphémères et facilement surmontables, où les sœurs ne s'envolent pas juste à cause d'un pauvre garçon qui ne connaît sans doute même pas son livre de contes sorciers préférés ou la date exacte de l'achat de leur baguette.

Elle est tellement naïve, en fait ; tellement stupide, de croire que sa sœur l'aimait assez pour ne pas s'enfuir de cette famille qu'elle déteste depuis toujours.

C'est injuste, pense Narcissa, seule dans sa chambre qui semble tellement plus noire qu'elle ne l'était avant, des larmes silencieuses roulant sur des joues qui ne devrait pas être si froides au milieu du mois de juillet. C'est injuste, qu'Andromeda soit celle qui s'en sorte et devienne heureuse ; c'est injuste que Bellatrix soit celle qui satisfasse leurs parents et devienne respectée ; c'est injuste, parce qu'Andromeda et Bellatrix n'ont jamais essayé de réparer cette famille fissurée, elles. Elles n'ont pas jeté un coup d'œil en arrière lorsqu'elle poursuivait leurs rêves non, elles sont parties sans aucun regret, sans se soucier des parts du cœur de leur petite sœur qu'elles emportaient avec elle.

C'est injuste, pense Narcissa. C'est injuste, et ça ne devrait pas la surprendre, vraiment ; parce que parfois il lui semble que l'injustice est la seule constante de sa vie.

C'est un jour de juillet quand Andromeda s'enfuit ; souvent Narcissa a souhaité que ç'eût été un jour de mars. Au moins, dans ce cas-là, sa sœur aurait ruiné un mois auquel elle ne tenait pas tant que ça.

-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-

Narcissa épouse un homme qui manœuvre dans l'ombre et l'aime assez pour vendre son libre arbitre.

Narcissa vit la première guerre de la même façon dont certains jouent une pièce de théâtre ; en apprenant son rôle et en le jouant à la perfection ; en s'oubliant dans son rôle pour oublier tout le reste.

Narcissa vit la guerre et perd sa famille. Narcissa vit la guerre et perd bien plus que sa famille, en fait ; elle perd ses rêves, ses sœurs, son cousin (ses cousins, même si Sirius n'est plus censé en être un), ses parents, son futur. Narcissa affronte un regard rougeoyant et prie pour avoir fait le bon choix, mais elle n'en est jamais sûre. Narcissa entend des hurlements et vacille, et chaque jour qui passe ses yeux s'assombrissent.

Narcissa joue son rôle. Narcissa ne parle pas, ne sauve personne, ne se bat pas, sourit au bon moment et détourne les yeux quand elle essaye d'oublier qu'elle a grandi avec ceux qu'elle affronte. Narcissa joue son rôle d'héritière, joue son rôle d'épouse, joue son rôle de pion. Narcissa dissimule ses pensées, tellement bien qu'elle finit par ne plus les voir elle-même.

Narcissa se tient aux côtés de Lucius sur un champ de bataille qui a un jour été son foyer, et elle sourit, d'un sourire aussi faux que celui qu'on peint sur les joues d'une poupée de porcelaine.

-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-

Regulus meurt.

Officiellement, il disparaît, mais Narcissa sait lire entre les lignes.

Regulus meurt, et c'est tellement injuste.

D'entre eux tous, de tous les Blacks maudits de cette génération décadente, Regulus est celui qui aurait le plus mérité de vivre. Regulus est l'unique raison pour laquelle Sirius est resté aussi longtemps, au lieu de fuir le plus vite possible. Regulus a pris la marque pour réconcilier ses parents ; Regulus a souri au mariage de Narcissa, et elle est quasiment sûre que c'était sincère. Regulus avait un cœur d'or dans un monde d'acide.

Ce n'est pas juste qu'il soit mort. D'entre eux tous, Regulus est celui qui aurait dû contempler le monde un lever de soleil de plus.

Pendant toute la cérémonie, elle dévisage Sirius ; parce qu'il ressemble tellement à Regulus, Sirius. Sirius qui est le seul qui est venu de toute cette génération, parce que non, Andromeda n'est pas là, elle a fui, comme toujours ; et non, Bellatrix n'est pas là, elle est folle, comme toujours ; et au final Sirius ne reste même pas jusqu'à la fin, il les abandonne, comme toujours ; et Narcissa se retrouve seule, seule, seule et si brisée, comme toujours.

Si Regulus était là, il leur aurait cherché des excuses, à tous les membres de cette famille qui se sont un jour aimés et qui maintenant s'entretuent, comme il le faisait toujours ; mais il n'est plus là, et, oh, Narcissa est tellement fatiguée de chercher des excuses à ceux qui ne les méritent jamais.

Narcissa pleure pendant toute la durée de l'enterrement, et ne s'en cache pas, pour une fois, parce que Regulus est l'une des rares personnes qui mérite vraiment les larmes amères d'une princesse déchue, les larmes impossibles d'une poupée de porcelaine parfaite.

-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-

Le monde a un sens de l'humour cruel.

C'est la raison pourquoi Sirius, l'héritier un peu rebelle mais charismatique des Black, a été un Gryffondor ; c'est la raison pourquoi Regulus, le garçon aux yeux trop clairs, aux espoirs trop grands et aux silences trop lourds, est mort ; c'est pourquoi Bellatrix, la sœur qui n'a jamais voulu en être une et a jeté le reste de sa famille aux loups sans même hésiter, est emprisonnée. C'est la raison pour laquelle Walburga, qui voulait tellement régner sur les Blacks, a été réduite à un tableau disgracieux ; c'est la raison pour laquelle ses parents et ses oncles et tantes, qui n'ont jamais vraiment aimé leurs enfants jusqu'à ce qu'ils apprennent à mourir en silence, n'ont d'autres choix que de se taire pour l'éternité, parce qu'ils sont morts, morts, morts ; c'est la raison pour laquelle la famille Black, qui a un jour été la royauté du monde magique britannique, est réduit à des morts, des traîtres et des fous.

(Narcissa n'est pas sûre de la catégorie à laquelle elle appartient. Peut-être les trois.)

Le monde a un sens de l'humour cruel, et c'est la raison pour laquelle Narcissa rencontre sa sœur en plein milieu du Ministère alors qu'elle a prévu de l'éviter jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

Si la position de sœur folle n'avait pas déjà été prise, Narcissa aurait éclaté d'un rire ironique au beau milieu du couloir.

En la voyant, Andromeda s'arrête et lui fait un sourire hésitant, que sa sœur ne lui rend pas (pourquoi le lui rendrait-elle ? Andromeda a perdu tout droit aux sourires de sa petite sœur il y a longtemps.)

Narcissa fait demi-tour et fuit.

Elle n'a jamais été une Gryffondor ; le courage ne fait pas partie de ses qualités.

Elle est censée se rendre dans le bureau d'elle-ne-sait-quel officiel du Ministère, pour signer elle-ne-sait-quel document, pour enfin en finir avec la guerre qui a déchiré son monde bien plus que celui des autres.

Au lieu de ça, elle se réfugie dans la chambre de son fils, si jeune et si fragile. Elle se jure que Draco n'aura jamais de frères ou sœurs ; se jure que jamais quiconque n'aura le même pouvoir sur le cœur de son fils qu'ont Bellatrix et Andromeda sur le sien, même après toutes ces années. Elle se promet que jamais son fils n'aura à expérimenter cette agonie particulière de voir celui ou celle avec qui on a grandi, à qui on a tout dit, s'en aller sans même lancer un regard derrière.

Jamais, jamais son fils ne souffrira ainsi, déclare-t-elle. Son fils sera un duc dans un monde de barons, un diamant dans une terre de charbon, une étoile dans un univers de vide inconsistant. Il sera intouchable et heureux.

(C'est une promesse qu'elle ne tient pas. Draco souffre et pleure et s'effondre ; même Narcissa ne peut empêcher la vie d'arriver.)

Elle se fait cette promesse et se convainc elle-même que les larmes qui coulent sur ses joues sont des larmes de colère plutôt que de tristesse indicible.

-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-

Bellatrix revient en riant le soir où elle tue Sirius, et quelque chose de trop abîmé se brise en Narcissa.

Il y a quelque chose (quelqu'un, quelqu'un dont la voix ressemble à elle, plus jeune) en elle qui hurle, parce que Sirius est parti, s'est enfui, l'a laissée derrière comme l'a fait Andromeda, oui, mais c'était toujours son _cousin_ , et elle a grandi avec lui, et elle l'a détesté mais elle l'aime toujours, et pourquoi, pourquoi sa famille s'entretue ? Qui l'a autorisé ?

Elle entend sa sœur (la meurtrière de Sirius, pense-t-elle, et elle qui est toujours si maîtresse d'elle-même a soudain la nausée) l'appeler mais ne se retourne pas ; et, au lieu de célébrer avec les autres, elle va dans sa chambre, qui lui paraît si froide soudainement, s'assoit calmement et fond en sanglots douloureux.

(Les sanglots ne s'apaisent jamais vraiment. Personne ne s'arrête pour les écouter, c'est tout.)

Le lendemain, la cousine meurtrie est partie, et le sourire parfait de la poupée de porcelaine est de retour.

(Et si les yeux sont plus sombres qu'auparavant, et bien, personne ne le remarque.)

-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-

Narcissa est une poupée de porcelaine délavée, fissurée. C'est facile de le comprendre, quand on regarde ses yeux, qui ont un jour étés si clairs et sont maintenant si obscurcis par le poids de ses choix et des souvenirs. Narcissa est une poupée de porcelaine abîmée, et c'est pour ça que tout au long de sa vie, elle cache ses fissures et fait bonne figure, comme l'objet de décoration qu'elle a toujours été destinée à devenir.

Narcissa a regardé son monde s'effondrer sans pouvoir rien faire pendant toute sa vie ; et ça commence réellement par la fuite d'Andromeda (parce qu'elle a toujours su que Sirius s'en irait pour rejoindre un monde plus doré, elle a toujours su que Bellatrix l'abandonnerait pour poursuivre son ambition, elle a toujours su qu'elle n'était rien d'autre qu'une jolie décoration aux yeux de ses parents, de ses grands-parents, de ses oncles et tantes, de _tout le monde_ ; mais elle n'a jamais réalisé qu'Andromeda se débarrasserait de sa petite sœur si facilement.). Ça continue par la mort de Regulus (son cousin n'a jamais été du genre à détruire pour quelqu'un il était de ceux qui se sacrifieront pour ceux qu'ils aiment, et quand, longtemps après, Harry annonce son rôle dans la chute du tyran, Narcissa sourit et va déposer des fleurs sur la tombe du petit roi qui a tenté de sauver son royaume au prix de sa vie), et ça n'arrête jamais vraiment après ça.

Narcissa regarde sa si précieuse famille s'entre-déchirer tout au long de sa vie, jusqu'à ce qu'elle en soit la dernière représentante ; et quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle se serait brisé, sans doute.

Mais Narcissa a un sang de royauté déchue dans les veines, et elle a beau être faite de porcelaine, ses yeux (et son âme) sont d'acier.

Personne n'a jamais vu ça. Personne n'a pensé à regarder.

Narcissa regarde son mari tomber en disgrâce, son fils tomber plus bas que terre, et son monde, qu'elle a mis tant de temps à construire, tomber à ses pieds, tout ça pour un la fierté d'un fou.

La poupée de porcelaine observe, et personne ne fait attention au couteau caché derrière son dos. Si obnubilé par son joli sourire, les admirateurs ont oublié le sang qui coule dans ses veines.

C'est une erreur. Narcissa a toujours été du genre à regarder le monde brûler pour sa famille.

Quitte à brûler avec.

-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-

Et quand le tyran se moque d'elle une dernière fois, à quelques secondes à peine de la victoire ; et quand elle se penche sur le corps d'un garçon qui devrait être mort mais est bien vivant, la seule chose à laquelle elle peut penser c'est que son fils n'est pas encore heureux.

Elle a, à cet instant, le pouvoir de faire ou défaire une époque. Elle peut couronner un roi tyrannique ou bénir un chevalier à l'armure souillée et aux yeux brisés. Elle peut arracher au roi sa victoire en souriant ou achever l'espoir de tout un pays.

Elle peut tout construire et tout détruire.

Dans les deux cas, la princesse solitaire de la famille qui a un jour régné tombera. Dans les deux cas, elle est condamnée.

Mais son fils vivra si le héros triomphe, et peut-être que son sourire sera plus réel, alors Narcissa se poste sur le côté et regarde avec un sourire fou le monde dans lequel elle a grandi brûler, et avec son bonheur.

L'empereur qui n'arrivera jamais à régner n'aurait pas dû sous-estimer la poupée de porcelaine au cœur fissuré, aux yeux fous et à la couronne délavé, la poupée qui l'a regardé s'élever et déchirer sa famille, sans jamais rien dire ; mais il le fait, et ça cause sa chute, et la princesse déchue, la princesse qui n'en a jamais vraiment été une mais a juré de faire de son fils un roi le regarde tomber, sans regretter une seule seconde d'avoir trahi les croyances de ceux qui ont un jour composé sa famille et composent maintenant un cimetière.

-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-

Quitte à échouer à sauver sa génération, Narcissa donnera une chance à la prochaine.

.

* * *

 _ **Je ne suis pas vraiment satisfaite de la fin de l'OS, mais c'est le problème avec Narcissa : son personnage a pas eu une fin satisfaisante.**_

 _ **Je veux dire, James et Lily sont morts pour protéger leur enfant ; Sirius aussi ; Tonks, Remus, Fred, Regulus et toutes les victimes de la bataille finale pour un monde meilleur ; au final, Harry et tout le monde a battu Voldemort, Draco est passé du côté des gentils à la toute fin, donc en un sens, toutes les épreuves qu'ils ont enduré ont un sens.**_

 _ **Mais Narcissa ? Elle perd sa famille deux fois de suite, vois son monde s'écrouler deux fois de suite, et elle a fin elle a... rien.**_

 _ **Enfin, Darco est en vie, mais bon, ses cousins sont morts, sa sœur est morte, son autre sœur la déteste...**_

 _ **Ouais, pas cool.**_

 _ **Donc voilà. Narcissa ne méritait peut-être pas mieux, mais elle a eu une fin pourrie.**_

 _ **Bref !**_

 _ **Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire cet OS ! Pas de promesses pour la date d'arrivée du prochain, ou son sujet, mais qui sait ? Je vais peut-être aborder un autre fandom... (Peut-être. Improbable, mais peut-être.)**_

 _ **Rewiew ?**_

 **Amazaria**


End file.
